Barnyard Zero
by rocker95
Summary: Epic prequel to the movie. Ben and Dag are two fun-loving animals who don't take things very seriously. But how far will things go and how much will change after Ben's father passes away? I promise it is really good. T Just In Case. Genres unspecified.
1. The Birth Of A New Star

Barnyard Zero

Chapter 1: The Birth Of A New Star

Future from the story/Flashbacks from the present:

Ben: That was the day you showed up.

Otis: I lost MY mom at a County Fair!

THIS STORY'S PRESENT.

January 15, 2003.

Shardington, Montana.

It was a dark, stormy night. A young, white cow (maybe 20 or 21 in human years) was about to have her baby. She lie in the barn. The lights flickered as if a tornado were near, destroying the power source.

Another cow, Aiden, her husband, rushed through the door.

"You were on the brink of time, Aiden." said the pregnant cow's friend.

"I'll be okay." she said.

"Okay, Sarah." said her friend. "This is gonna be over before you know it. Just breathe for me."

"Jade, let me hold Aiden's hoof." said Sarah.

"Okay." said her friend.

So, Sarah and Aiden held hooves.

"Okay." said Jade. "Hold on."

And it WAS over before she knew it. The storm was over too.

"It's a beautiful baby boy." said Jade.

"What do you want to name him?" asked Aiden.

"Cayden." said Sarah.

An evil red face stared into the window.

A month later. The County Fair.

Sarah and Aiden were tired. They slept in the barn. Cayden, however, was not sleepy. He had wondered outside and saw balloons.

Sarah woke up.

"Honey, where's the baby?" asked Sarah.

"Oh no." said Aiden.

Sarah and Aiden jumped over the gate and ran outside, only to discover Cayden was high in the air.

"Cayden!" cried Sarah. 


	2. The Troublemakers

Chapter 2: The Troublemakers

The next week.

Coldsprings-Wilderville, Montana.

They called it "the barnyard".

It was a warm and sunny day there. It was long past dew and a dirt road was really dry. It was quiet, adding to the smell of french vanilla.

A red Dodge Charger went speeding into the barnyard, playing Slow Ride by Foghat.

They slid the car in, turned it off and got out. It was a brown teenage cow and a reddish teenage coyote, free of scars or cuts.

The cow's dad was standing by the side of the car.

"Hello, Ben." said his father. "Looks like you were having fun."

"Yeah," began Ben. "You should try it."

"Real cute, Ben." said Ben's father.

"Bruce, how do you expect us to not be bored all the time if we're always trapped in this prison!" asked the coyote.

"My name is Bill, son!" said Ben's dad.

"Whatever." said the coyote.

"And if you don't like it here, you're free to leave!" said Bill.

"Am I free to staying with my friends?" asked the coyote.

Bill ignored him and brought Ben inside to talk.

He went over by the fence, where he hides a steel claw filer.

After a few moments, Ben walked back outside.

A pot-bellied mule then walked over to them both.

"Well, it's my two best trouble-making buds: Ben and Dag." said the mule.

"What, Miles?" asked Ben.

"I tried to tell you." began Miles. "You didn't listen, did ya?"

"If you would've said it yesterday, I'd say 'I don't care'. If you were to tell me today, I'd say 'I don't care'." said Ben.

"How would you know?" asked Miles.

"Because, I just do." said Ben.

"That's not an explanation." said Miles.

"He doesn't care, okay." said Dag, grasping his collar. "Man, I hate this stupid thing. Makes me feel like I'm in prison. It's not even green! It's black! I hate black!"

"Just take it off if it makes you complain that much!" said Ben. "Jeez!"

"Ben, please just be nice." said Dag.

"Well, every day you complain about your collar, but you never take it off!" said Ben.

Far from the farm, on a hill where you can see the farm, a red cow with a purple snout and purple spade spots had binoculars and stood by a really dark brown coyote.

"What are you planning?" asked the coyote.

"Soon enough, you'll see, Jason." said the cow. "Right now, we watch. Round up your best coyotes."

"Yes, Master Spade." said the coyote. 


	3. Night Of Darkness

Chapter 3: Night Of Darkness

Darkness soon fell. Bill was sitting on a hill called Maple Hill. {(Ben's Hill in the movie and PS2/GBA game), before it was officially renamed Ben's Hill}. Bill and Ben called it their hill.

Ben walked up the hill.

"Hey, dad." said Ben.

"Hey, son." said Bill.

"I'm sorry about what I had done today." said Ben.

"Ben, you were right." said Bill. "You need fun. I'm sorry I neglected to see that."

"You know as well as I do that Dag's the one that said that." said Ben.

"I'm curious, Benjamin." said Bill. "What were you doing in Walnut Woods? It is forbidden by ancient raccoons."

"We...umm...Dag lost his baseball yesterday while we were in the Dandelion Meadows, and we were trying to find it..." began Ben.

"I will say this once and nicely." said Bill. "It is dangerous territory there."

"Raccoons are really small." said Ben. "What would the do? They're more afraid of us than what we shouldn't be of them."

"Benny, you're correct when you say raccoons are afraid of us." said Bill. "But those ones are very violent. They travel in tremendous packs. They're how I lost your mother. And how I got this." he said, revealing scars on his entire left arm.

"They killed mom?" asked Ben.

"I'm sorry, son." said Bill.

"You led her in there!" shouted Ben. "You killed her!"

"Benj, I loved your mother very much!" said Bill. "I didn't know about them until it happened!"

Ben ran off back to the barn.

The most evil coyote howls came from far over the hill.

In the barn, Dag was the only one who heard it, dropped a glass of Coca-Cola with widened eyes.

He ran outside to Bill and the evil coyotes to help him fight off the others.

Jason picked Dag up by the neck.

"You'll do just fine." said Jason, cutting Dag's left eyelid open and throwing him unconsciously against a tree.

Jason then cut Bill's chest in which he fell to the ground.

Jason just stood in front of Bill's body, motionless.

Bill quickly kicked Jason square in the chest. Jason went flying and Bill fell back to the ground.

Barn.

Ben walked up to Miles.

"Have you seen Dag?" asked Ben.

"He ran out the door some minutes ago." said Miles. "Why have you befriended a coyote? He's-"

"Ben." said the voice of a little bit younger female sheepdog named Jane. She had black bangs covering the right side of her face. She had a black ponytail with a pink bow holding it up.

"Yes?" asked Ben.

"It's Dag and Bill." said Jane.

"What!" asked Ben and ran up there.

Dag's cut was bleeding. He was looking at Bill and he looked up at Ben with tears in his eyes.

Ben cradled his father's head.

"I'll always be with you." said Bill.

"Please don't leave me." begged Ben.

But it was too late. 


	4. A New Beginning

Chapter 4: A New Beginning

Morning.

Ben lie on the barn floor, upset.

"Ben, I'm sorry." said Miles.

(Singing to his father)Ben:"We'll do it all. Everything on our own. I don't need anything or anything. If I lay here, if I just lay here, would you lie with me and just forget the world? I don't quite know how to say how I feel. Those three words are said too much and not enough. If I lay here, if I just lay here, would you lie with me and just forget the world? Forget what we're told before we get too old. Show me a garden that's burstin' into life. Let's waste time chasing cars around our heads. If I lay here, if I just lay here, would you lie with me and just forget the world? All that I am, all that I ever was is here in your perfect lines. They're all I can hear. I don't know where, confused about how as well. Just know that these things will always change for us, my dad. If I lay here, if I just lay here, would you lie with me and just forget the world?"

Later.

"I heard there were gonna be five new animals tomorrow." said Dag.

"That's great." said Ben, still upset about his father's death.

"Alright, everyone!" said Miles. "Meeting, now!"

Meeting.

"So, we always knew this was in our future." said Miles. "But we need someone else to fill in for Bill, now that he's gone."

"I nominate Ben." said Jane.

"What!" shouted Dag.

"All who vote for Ben, raise a wing, paw, hoof or whatever...high!" said Miles.

All but Dag did so.

"All opposed?" asked Miles.

Ticked off, Dag raised his paw.

"Congratulations, Ben." said Miles.

Ben felt honored. He went out the doors to where Dag was.

"What is your problem!" shouted Ben.

"What's yours!" shouted Dag. "You're seriously going to throw away all the fun you've had for a freakin' leadership! Are you stupid!"

"Dag, would you chill!" shouted Ben. "I'll still be going to the concerts."

"Fine, then." said Dag. "There's one tonight. 10:00 sharp is when I'm there. YOU better be there!"

Dag and Ben had gotten into arguements before, but this must've been the day Dag snapped.

Night.

Concert.

"Introducing The Traveling Wildberrys!" said a rooster.

Ben, Dag and Miles started playing a song: I Won't Back Down (by The Traveling Wilburys).

Meanwhile, in the middle of Walnut Woods but not close to the raccoon clan.

Cayden's balloons caught onto a branch and popped. He fell to the ground, uninjured and lie down underneath a tree.

Barn.

Dag, Ben and Miles had finished the song.

"Dag, may I talk to you on Maple Hill?" asked Ben.

"Yes." said Dag.

In Walnut Woods, the raccoons had came to Cayden's area and he was running from them fearfully.

Maple Hill.

"I'm sorry that I-" Ben began hearing a calf's cry.

"What?" asked Dag.

"I heard a calf." said Ben. "It sounded like it was in trouble. We've gotta rescue it."

Ben grabbed keys off a shed in Dandelion Meadows and unlocked a gate to Walnut Woods and the baby calf leaped onto Ben, knocking him down.

Lifehouse - Broken

"Well, hi there, little one!" said Ben happily to the calf and looked up to the sky. The stars took shapes of Ben, a girl cow and this baby calf. They then danced like they had feelings and that they were rejoycefully dancing. 


	5. New Arrivals

Chapter 5: New Arrivals

Ben, Dag and the calf had returned to the barn. Ben was trying to feed him right now.

"Ya know, Ben." began Miles. "I'm beginning to see a side of you I've never seen before. It's like a whole new you."

"Someone's gotta take responsibility around here." said Ben. "You can't do that with all fun and games, now could you?"

Those were the words Dag never wanted to hear.

"You've lost your mind, Ben." said Dag.

"If that's a fact, I never wanna find it." said Ben.

A few hours later, Ben lie asleep in his bed while baby Cayden aka 'the calf' lie by his side, also asleep.

Ben was beginning to be afraid of Dag now. Ben and Dag's friendship must've been lost somewhere between the tragedy and Ben's new son.

The next day, Miles, Dag and Ben were by the fence.

Miles stood between Dag and Ben, who had the baby in his arms.

"C-ayden?" said the calf.

"He said something!" said Ben, amused.

Miles smiled.

"What's a cayden?" asked Ben.

"It's a name, Benny Boy!" said Dag.

"Oh...tis." said Ben. "Hey there, little Otis!"

'Otis' giggled.

"Little baby Otis." said Ben.

"Whatever." said Dag.

"Whatever this!" said Miles. "Three perfect ladies coming this way!"

"Wha-!" said Dag and Ben, watching a cow, coyote and mule walk on the other side of the fence.

They walked up to Miles, Ben and Dag.

"Your baby's so cute!" said the cow. "What's his name?"

"Otis." said Ben. "And I'm Ben. What's your name?"

"Well, my name's Alexandra, but you can just call me Alexa." said the cow. "These are my friends: Lauren the mule and Penny the coyote." she said, pointing to the other two girls.

"I'm Dag." Dag said to Penny.

"And I'm Miles." Miles said to Lauren.

"Alexa, wasn't there supposed to be two more animals?" asked Ben.

"Oh, yeah." said Alexa. "Mr. Buyer got a couple of ferrets. They're in the house. They're not exactly allowed out yet, because one's about to have a baby."

"Today?" asked Ben.

"No." said Alexa. "Her due date's soon."

"Excuse me, but how do you know all this?" asked Miles.

"You think the only time I hear conversations is on farms?" Alexa asked Miles. "No, siree, It's not."

"Okay." said Ben. "Why don't you, me and the baby go up on my hill for a talk tonight?"

"I'd love to." said Alexa. 


	6. When The Tables Turn

Chapter 6: When The Tables Turn

Maple Hill. (Now, officially renamed Ben's Hill).

Ben was making a guitar out of wood while baby Otis was sitting in a lawnchair. Alexa walked up the hill.

"Sorry I'm late." said Alexa.

"It's okay." said Ben. "Why don't you sit down?"

Alexa sit down.

"It's a beautiful night." said Alexa.

"Indeed it is." said Ben. "The last time I was up on this hill, it was two nights ago. My dad told me about the dangerous raccoons of Walnut Woods. He told of how they killed my mother and of how they gave him scars. Then the last thing I had done was yell at him. I accused him of killing mom." Ben began crying.

"Ben, I'm so sorry." said Alexa and hugged him.

"Then that night, the coyotes killed him." finished Ben. "He told me that he'd always be with me."

Meanwhile, at the barn.

"Dag..." a voice whispered. "Daggy boy..."

Dag, lying beside Penny opened his eyes and walked out the door.

Jason grabbed Dag's arms while Spade locked the barn from the outside.

"What's the-" Dag began, then Spade's body went into his.

"Aaaaahhhhhhhhhh!"

Dag got of the ground with red eyes.

The doors of the barn came unlocked and Dag and Jason escaped.

Penny ran up to Ben's Hill.

"Ben! Dag's gone!" said Penny.

"What!" shoted Ben.

Penny, Alexa, Ben and Otis went back to the barn. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ben, baby Otis, Miles, Alexa, Lauren and Penny sat at a table.

Lightning struck as Dag opened the doors of the barn.

He threw a golden necklace across the floor and it slid to Ben. The engraved letters were "BSTSTFRNDS".

"Don't come looking for me." he said.

Penny ran up to him.

"You don't have to do this!" she said.

Dag picked Penny up by the neck and choked her to death.

"No!" shouted Alexa.

The next morning.

Baby Otis finished up chocolate covered cud and Ben let him play with some of the other babies: Jane's son and daughter, Duke and Stamps; a mouse named Pip; a piglet named Pig and a chick named Peck.

"I can't believe Penny is gone." said Alexa.

"I can't believe Dag went to the dark side." said Ben.

Jane, the dog who'd been over at the house, walked in the barn doors.

"There's a new barnyard member in Farmer Buyer's house." she said.

All members but Lauren and Alexa went over to the farmer's house as he wasn't there right now.

The baby's father, a ferret named Arlo walked out the door with the baby in his arms.

"His name's Freddy." he said.

Otis's first day of Kindergarten.

Ben was getting Otis ready for school.

"Daddy, why do I have to be up this early?" asked Otis.

"Bubby, I know you don't like this, but this is what time you have to be up." said Ben.

"Daddy, I wanna go back to sleep." said Otis.

"How's about this." said Ben. "You get ready, you can go back to bed until the bus comes and when the bus comes, you can go back to sleep. Sound fun?"

"Okay, Daddy." said Otis.

So, Otis was ready and he climbed back into bed. He had a propeller hat on with a yellowish backpack.

"Daddy." said Otis.

"Yeah?" asked Ben.

"I love you." said Otis.

"I love you too, Otis." said Ben.

Ben went to his own room and took out a picture of Alexa. Before Otis knew anything about her, she passed away and Lauren left.

"I love you. Otis and I are doing fine as you can see from Heaven. I just really miss you so..." said Ben.

Later that day, at school.

"Well, well, well!" said a bully's voice. "A newcomer! A beef-boy!"

Otis looked over and saw a duck with a backwards hat and a toothpick in his mouth. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Otis had gotten back from school and had a black eye that Ben was making look better.

"How did you get this?" asked Ben.

"I fell downstairs." said Otis.

"Otis, I know that didn't happen!" said Ben. "Who hit you!"

"Krouser Krebbs!" shouted Otis.

"Don't yell at me!" shouted Ben. "...Just...just go to your room."

Later.

Ben was taking Otis to fish.

"Daddy, what are we doing?" asked Otis.

"Fishing." said Ben. "My dad took me fishing when I was your age."

"Oh, cool!" said Otis.

The lines were ready.

Ben held his fishing pole steady. He looked over and Otis was swinging his fishing pole every which way. Ben just smiled and said:

"Otis, you don't do it like that!" he said in a laughing tone. "Watch me. Just lift. It's like the hands of a clock. Ten and two. Ten and two."

But Otis wasn't paying attention, he hit his dad in the face with the pole.

"Ow!" said Ben.

Then again.

"Ow!" he said once more. "Just lift toward two o'clock and...ow...ow."

Otis's line wrapped around Ben's legs and made him fall into the water.

Otis climbed onto Ben's chest.

"You little fisherman!" Ben said in a joking tone.

They laughed for a little bit until Ben heard a growl.

"Otis, get into a tree!" shouted Ben, fearfully.

Otis did so and Jason jumped out of the grass.

Ben grabbed Jason by the throat and looked up to Otis.

"Close your eyes." said Ben.

So, Otis closed his eyes.

"Goodnight." Ben said to Jason, choking him.

He fell motionless to the ground.

"Come on, Otis." said Ben. "Let's go home."

As Otis and Ben walked away, a mysterious hooded figure checked Jason for pulse.

2014.

Otis closed a book.

"And that's the way it was before 2006. See you."

THE END...UNTIL THE MOVIE...OR WILL IT BE? 


End file.
